


help to relieve my mind

by orphan_account



Series: Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Canon-Typical Violence, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dom!Sam, Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking, Sub!Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 05:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I need to shower.” Bucky says, voice mechanical, without emotion.“You need to do what I tell you.” Sam says.Kinktober 2019 Day Six: Daddy Kink





	help to relieve my mind

Bucky slams the door to Sam and his Harlem apartment so hard the windows shudder in their frames.

He throws his backpack downs in the foyer, bends down to unlace his boots. He feels like he’s going to pop out of his skin. He’s just gotten back from his first solo mission. It had been technically successful: six former Hydra agents had been captured, one had been killed. Bucky’s hands are shaking too much to untie his shoes.

Once he finally gets his shoes off he walks down the hall to the bedroom. The door is shut, he hesitates before it, presses his forehead against the cool wood. He breathes in and out, the way Sam showed him to do. 

He opens the door. Sam is sitting up on the bed, his broken leg resting on a pillow. Sam looks at him with his too-kind eyes and Bucky wants violently to hide. Instead he looks down, busies himself with taking off his uniform. He has small traces of blood on the right sleeve of his jacket. He throws it in the laundry hamper, on top of one of Sam’s sweat shirts. He feels sick to his stomach.

Sam watches him undress. Sharon had sent him a copy of the mission report, written in Bucky’s old fashioned cursive and clipped language. He looks at the way Bucky’s holding himself taut, the way his eyes avoid Sam’s gaze. He doesn’t say anything yet, knows any words of comfort will make Bucky flee. He waits until Bucky has stripped down to his underwear.

“Stop.” He says.

Bucky’s hands pause over the waistband of his boxer shorts. He looks up, but still doesn’t quite meet Sam’s eyes, looks too far to the left.

“I need to shower.” Bucky says, voice mechanical, without emotion.

“You need to do what I tell you.” Sam says.

Bucky visibly shivers. He looks from Sam to the bathroom door and back to Sam. His hands still hover over his underwear. He could not listen to Sam, he could go take a shower, probably punch a hole in the tile. He’s done it before. After Sam wouldn’t say ‘I told you so.’ or ‘You should have listened.’ He’d just look at Bucky with sad brown eyes.

Bucky’s hands fall away from his waistband.

“Good boy.” Sam says. Bucky makes a pained expression, his eyes drop back down to the floor. “Come here.” 

Bucky walks closer, stands in front of the bed. Sam scoots over to the middle, motions for Bucky to climb up. Bucky stands on his knees at the very edge of the bed, as far away from Sam as possible. Sam huffs.

“Over my lap, come on.” Sam orders, voice hot with authority. Bucky crawls over to him, situates himself over Sam’s lap. He can feel Sam’s soft cock through Sam’s sweatpants and his own underwear, can hear his heartbeat in the quiet room.

Sam rubs his hand up and down Bucky’s back, soothingly, like he’s a scared animal. Bucky hides his face in the mattress. Sam pulls down Bucky’s underwear, leaves them right under his ass. His hand moves down, traces down Bucky’s crack to his hole, he runs his finger up and down over it. Bucky’s breath hitches. He moves head to the side, letting Sam see the side of his face, with his other hand he brushes the hair out of Bucky’s eyes.

“You gonna tell your daddy what you need, baby?” Sam asks, voice gentle.

Bucky bites his bottom lip hard. He shuts his eyes as he says “Please spank me, sir.” Sam hums at the ‘sir’—the ‘sir’ that means Bucky really feels like he needs to be punished, really feels like he doesn’t deserve any kindness.

Sam moves his hand, starts rubbing circles over Bucky’s ass cheeks. “Alright, baby.” He says quietly. Bucky exhales like he’s been holding his breath.

“You don’t have to count, just take it for me, okay?” Bucky nods, eyes still screwed shut.

Sam hits Bucky’s ass hard. Bucky doesn’t make a noise. Sam hits him again, the other cheek this time. He alternates slaps until Bucky’s ass is bright red and his breathing is heavy.

“How’re you feeling, baby?” Sam asks, voice still too-gentle, too-sweet.

Bucky hates having to give voice to his desires like this, usually doesn’t have to with Sam. He stills feels too big for his skin, too monstrous to be in this bed with Sam. “Can you...can I have more, sir. Please.” 

Sam hands runs up and down his back again, Bucky tries not to hold his breath, tries not to beg.

Sam hits him again. And again. And again. He spanks Bucky until he’s out of his head, until all he can feel is the pain of Sam’s slaps and Sam under him and Sam’s hand in his hair. He only vaguely registers the sounds he’s making or the tears on his cheeks.

Sam stops then, gathers Bucky up into his arms. Bucky sobs, hides his face in the crook of Sam’s neck. Sam hushes him, pets Bucky’s back.

“There you go. So good for me, you did real good Buck.” Sam’s voice is honey sweet and Bucky wants to protest, wants to tell Sam he’s really, really not, wants to shout at Sam all the things he’s done. 

He makes a little protesting noise. Sam pulls him back by the hair and slaps him hard in the face.

“Hey, look at me.” Sam says, firm, leaving no room for argument. Bucky opens his eyes, looks at Sam’s brown irises even though it pains him.

“There you go, good boy.” Bucky uses all his will power not to look away in shame. “You want your reward for being good.”

“Yes.” Bucky says softly, his desire for Sam winning out over his guilt of not actually being good.

“Alright, grab the lube for me.” Bucky reaches in the bedside table and hands it to Sam. “Thank you, baby. Now turn around for me, ass in the air.”

Bucky does, lying his head on the cool sheets. He can’t help, but kiss the plaster of Sam’s cast.  
Sam begins working him over slowly, the lube especially cold feeling compared to the heat of his ass. Sam fingers lazily, stoping his hips as Bucky tries to work the finger in his ass in and out faster. Bucky whines. Sam removes the finger completely and Bucky whines louder.

“Keep that up and you won’t get a reward, it’ll be straight to bed.” Sam says.

“Sorry.” Bucky says, voice small.

“Sorry, who?” Sam says, voice more gentle.

“Sorry, daddy.”

“I know, baby. I know.” Sam says, because he really does know. He slips his finger back into Bucky’s silky insides. Bucky sighs with relief. Sam feels around inside of Bucky until he finds what he’s looking for, presses into Bucky’s prostate over and over until the older man is mewling for him. Only then does he add another finger, scissoring him open. 

Sam works Bucky over like this until three fingers slide in easily and Bucky is crying again. When he’s satisfied Sam manhandles Bucky’s loose body back so he’s facing Sam.

“You want to ride daddy’s cock?” 

“Please, daddy, please.” Bucky says, eyes blown wide, mouth hanging open, cock hard and red.

Sam pushes his pants down, rolls on a condom and a generous amount of lube. “Alright, baby, take what you need.”

“Thank you, thank you.” Bucky says, voice rough. 

He climbs onto Sam and lines himself up. Bucky takes in all of Sam in one fluid motion. When Sam has filled him completely, Bucky wraps both his arms Sam tight, clinging to him. Sam returns the gesture, wrapping Bucky up in his embrace. Bucky can feel Sam all over him, inside and out. He’s so full of Sam that all his guilt feels pushed out, stomped down.

He starts to ride Sam, little thrusts that hit him just right and leave his cock rubbing against Sam’s belly. He moans. Sam leans in and kisses him and it’s like it is every time Sam kisses him, too much and not enough.

Bucky fucks himself until Sam is coming and the sound Sam makes is enough to send Bucky over the edge.

He slides off of Sam, feeling empty. He ties the condom and throws it away, gets a washcloth to wipe Sam and himself down. When he’s done he hesitates over the bed. 

“Come here.” 

Bucky climbs into bed, Sam grabs him and hold him close. Bucky lies his head on Sam’s chest, listens to his heartbeat.

“Good boy.” Sam says and Bucky tries to believe him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I’ll love you forever if you comment ❤️❤️


End file.
